Light Blue,Dark Blue
by darthjag
Summary: The film of the superheroes last movie has run, a film with the roll playing a fortunate hope in the eyes that percieved him and entrusted him as a savior. an unjust cliffhanger ending,Has the last scene been played.............


There was a ominous crashing as the two foes met in battle . One pure good , a icon of truth , justice and honour ; the other was a psychotic madman ready to do anything to reach his goal . Tension had built up in such a climatic way, the atmosphere reeked of tension and malice.

This fight was quite unfair from anyone's point of view the villain shrouded in darkness must have been at least two hundred feet tall where-as the hero was maybe , six foot at best . As the gargantuan bulk, changed its disposition with each, cold movement, the crowd was nearer and nearer to predicting the heroes defeat.

….of course no one considered the fact that the hero had a gigantic robot which he could control with his very mind . An advantage that he manipulated with mental precision, and had overcome many cantankerous battles with him.

00000000000000000000

It was ironic he had always loved making movies and now his final battle would be in one . He, like a hero, relished a good battle, and his great ego and impetuousness', would cause him his untimely defeat.

The movie itself had split him , the darkness that had started to spread in his heart became King Blue whereas the remaining light that was still in his body took on the heroic (although slightly aged , scarred and weary) form of Captain Blue .

"Well are you ready", Captain Blue spoke at King Blue mockingly a smile adorned on his face . The King hated such insolence.

The worn hero sighed as he stretched his arms about and punched the air a few times feeling the old power running through him , at a single mental command the Six Majjin landed the huge mecha slid into the same fighting stance that he was currently in . Battled without, hate or passion, ready to see his master to the end.

"I-AM-READY-WHEN-YOU-ARE" came the mechanised voice of the Six Majjin ,Captain Blues words coming from it's mouth . He felt sure of himself, reassured by the awesome presence of the mech.

"Fine then let us BEGIN" roared King Blue as he shot forward a fist planting itself in Six Majjins robotic abdomen before he elbowed it in it's face and finally sweep kicked it .

Captain Blue reacted to each of the attacks as if he himself was the receiver , the mental link to Six Majjin allowing him to control it but also feel it's pain .

"Well old man , I'm waiting" boomed King Blue who threw his arms out flamboyantly his cuffs and crown wobbling slightly .

Captain Blue growled slightly as he slowly got to his feet , some might think that King Blue's allowance of him to get back up was good sportsmanship ; but he knew better , King Blue was a part of him after all , albeit a darker more twisted part . No , King Blue would let him get up so he could just knock him back down again .

The Six Majjin retaliated with a volley of blazing punches , with the help of mach speed of course, each strike sending King Blue reeling .

"Good ,very good Captain Blue , but I will not be stopped" ! said King Blue , who took it up a notch with lightning barrages and missile strikes .

He could feel it…..he was going to lose, his strength was already sapping , which was obvious from the sluggish movements of Six Majjin , Captain Blue gripped his skull the telepathic link causing him too much pain . He eventually began to gurgle uncontrollably, with a spurt of blood the consequence of a painful attack.

The narrator's voice suddenly piped in "Captain Blue fights with every ounce of his being he fights against the dark forces of evil for what is right , this is all that Blue has ever wanted , to do the right thing" . But the words are lost upon the crowd, as they were confirmed of their assumption of the inevitable defeat of the hero.

Six Majjin took a few lingering steps backwards shaking slightly , it's user was nearly gone his powers and life force weakening .

"Hahaahahah I have won , the dark side prevails , now we'll see how flimsy your sense of justice is Captain Blue, at last the world is mine" chuckled the dark side of Captain Blue .

"And thus Captain Blue was brought to his end goodbye viewtiful world , nothing will ever be the same again" spoke the Narrator a sad tone in his voice .

With a scream of agony Captain Blue raised his arm upwards pain reeling through is system……… w-wait he c-could see her , through the movie screen , his baby girl , little Sylvia …….all grown up .

Captain blue raised his hand even higher his dramatic ending being drawn out as he fought against the will of the movie he stretched his arm out even further , he was so close he could almost touch her……… .

Alas no one can fight the will of the movie and when you are supposed to be dead, you die and with a final cry of pain captain blue disappeared from the movie.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(I thought this up after playing on viewtiful Joe for five hours straight, serious thanks goes too my new proof-reader the great C-MASTER )


End file.
